1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to modular construction systems and, more particularly, to construction systems which employ a plurality of connectable modular units which can be assembled by amateur builders to construct modular structures having various structural configurations, and to a method for constructing modular structures using the modular units.
2. Background Information
The construction of building structures has been primarily carried out by large professional construction companies and/or builders. Both skilled and unskilled labor has been required to employ the various conventional methods for construction of building structures, which increases the overall construction cost. Furthermore, due to the requirement for skilled labor, the construction of conventional building structures has not been able to be completely realized by amateur builders.
Moreover, the construction of conventional building structures often requires more than one worker for handling the various construction components due to their large size and weight. Additionally, the safety of construction workers is often compromised since most operations in conventional building construction methods must be carried out from the exterior of the building structures.
Many of the modern buildings are being constructed with modular units, which greatly facilitates the construction of the building by reducing costly amounts of skilled and unskilled labor as well as reducing the amount of construction time. However, these modular units are quite costly and not universally adaptable to a wide variety of applications.